A special Valentine's Day, just for you Aibou
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. It's Valentine's Day, and Yugi is dissapointed of not receiving any letters from Yami. So when he comes back home, he gets a wonderful surprise. Not my best work in my opinion, but I hope you like it. R&R please. Happy Valentine's Day!


Nekogal: It's Valentine's Day! And what better way to celebrate it than writing a fic of Yami and Yugi? So here it is! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

Yugi walked out through the gates of high school and looked down at the floor sighing, ignoring the happy conversation of his friends.

Tea carried a bag filled with Valentine's letters for her, and she was almost jumping from her happiness "I can't believe I had so many letters this year! From my friends, some guys and even a secret admirer!" She said happily.

Duke gulped and blushed looking away "Y-Yeah… I wonder w-who is tha-that secret admirer"

Joey grinned and crossed his arms, holding only one letter in his hands "Well I don't care about the amount, but I'm very happy with just this single letter" He said and opened it once more to read: _There are no better words to say, I love you puppy, be my Valentine. _And as you could guess it was from Seto.

Ryou chuckled and looked at his only letter once more "Same here, I really don't mind I only have one, but as long it is from Bakura I have everything I need in the world" He said and opened it to read: _Just think of you and me, surrounded by candles, silk sheets and a long pleasurable night. _Ryou sighed dreamily and closed his eyes already picturing his entire day with Bakura.

Yugi sighed and kept walking, doing his best to be ignored by his friends; as you could guess it was Valentine's Day, and Yugi was a bit upset because he was the only one in the entire high school that didn't receive a letter, and seeing that even Ryou got one from Bakura, he felt sad, expecting Yami to give him something, now that they had been together for five months.

The rest of the way home it was quiet, at least for Yugi, once he arrived to the Game Shop he said goodbye to his friends and came inside to be greeted by Grandpa. "Hi Grandpa" Said Yugi with a bright smile, trying to hide his pain.

The elder smiled at him back "Hello Yugi. I hope you had a good Valentine's Day at high school"

Yugi nodded "I did. Is Yami here?" He asked.

Grandpa grinned and nodded "Oh yes, he is waiting for you at the living room, and one tip for you my boy, if I was you I would take support from the nearest wall" He whispered in case someone could hear them.

Yugi looked at him oddly "If you say so" He said and then stepped inside to find the room filled with darkness, nothing could be seen; the teen feeling slightly panicked, held the wall for support with both hands and yelped when a pair of soft and strong lips kissed him roughly, if it hadn't been for the wall, he would fall.

The light turned on again, and Yugi moaned in the kiss, his eyes still wide opened wanting to see the predator of kisses before him, but at seeing it was Yami, his body relaxed and closed his eyes returning the kiss willingly.

The kiss was tender and loving, until Yami slapped one of Yugi's ass cheeks producing another yelp, taking the advantage to slip his tongue inside the moist cavern of his hikari. At the beautiful taste of vanilla of Yugi, Yami pushed his light against the wall roughly, holding Yugi's waist to get him closer and then, their tongues danced together in a romantic rhythm, exchanging saliva to each other's mouth, hearing only their small moans and their lips kissing senseless.

Too bad for both, air was needed and they broke from the kiss, panting desperately to recover their breath.

Yugi smiled and pressed their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck "Hi… to you too…" He said panting with an innocent smile marked on his soft petal lips.

Yami smiled back and kissed him slightly "Happy Valentine's Day my love" He whispered still breathing heavily.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too koi" Answered the small teen, still feeling slightly sad for not receiving any letter from him.

And as if Yami could read his mind, he grinned "Sorry that I didn't send you a letter to high school, but I was busy doing something" Yugi raised an eyebrow. Yami chuckled at the reaction "And it is ready for you to see it" He said, and then held Yugi's hand softly and dragged him upstairs to the teen's room.

At the sight Yugi gasped. On the floor of his room were scattered everywhere thousands of letters with messages saying: "_I love you" "Nothing compares to your beauty" "You are more wonderful than an angel" "Your eyes shine as bright as a thousand of suns" _And more. On his bed were red petals forming a heart on the sheets, there were roses everywhere, on the walls, the windows, and the around the door; and there were candles lit off all around the room.

"Oh my! Yami this is so beautiful! I don't deserve this" He said and looked up at his dark.

Yami smirked "Of course you do, I am the one that doesn't deserve you" He kissed his nose "This is little compared for what you deserve Aibou, but the only I can give to you is this"

Yugi blushed "You are so sweet Yami"

The dark smirked at the reaction and snapped his fingers, and then the room went dark and all of the candles lit up with a small flame of fire. Yugi gasped and felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist, and how Yami licked his earlobe and whispered "You'd be surprised when you see what magic is capable of Aibou"

And then out of nowhere Yami pressed his lips hardly against Yugi's and led him towards the bed with soft dancing steps, pressing their groins harshly together, both letting out purrs and moans.

Still not breaking the kiss Yami pushed Yugi on the bed, being on top of his lover trailing kisses down his chin, neck, and collar bone; slipping one of his hands inside Yugi's pants and playing with his already aroused member.

Yugi purred and moved his head to the side when Yami licked his neck tenderly, and felt his member been squeezed mercilessly. Yugi moaned loudly "A-Ah!"

Yami smirked and whispered to his ear "I promise you my beautiful Aibou, that you won't forget this night" He said and then kissed him again.

--

**Then next day at high school:**

Yugi sat on his desk and looked at the wall dreamily, remembering yesterday, it was so amazing; Yami was right, he would never forget that night.

"So" Said Tea that was sitting next to him "How did it go yesterday with Yami?" She asked with a grin.

Yugi chuckled "Wonderful"

The bell rang saying the period was over, so it was lunch time. Yugi smiled and stood up, limping as he walked.

* * *

Nekogal: Well it was short, but yeah I hope you liked it. As always please give me your reviews and opinions. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
